Space Adventure/Transcript
[ "Your Heart Will Lead You Home" plays ] SpongeBob: Oh, Hi! Glad you're here! Let's see what's happening at daycare today. Hi, Squidward! Squidward: Aw, throw up! SpongeBob: Okay! Hey, how are you, Boots! Boots: Fine! SpongeBob: Hi, Timmy! Timmy: Hello there! SpongeBob: Hi, Sandy! Sandy: Hi, SpongeBob! How are you doing? SpongeBob: '''Great! Hi, guys (Franklin and Little Bear)! (then he walks up to Blue, Periwinkle, Boots and Jimmy) '''SpongeBob: Hi! How are you? Periwinkle: Hi, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Hi, Oswald! Oh, Hi there, Tickety! Tickety: Hey, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Hi, Chuckie and Patrick! Chuckie: Hi! Patrick: Hey, how do you do, buddy! SpongeBob: Great day! hums Mr. Krabs: '''Me boy! '''SpongeBob: '''Hi, Mr. Krabs! (he finally walks up to Kimi with a telescope) '''SpongeBob: Hi, Kimi! Kimi: Oh, Hi, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Boy, that's one telescope you've got there! Kimi: '''Thanks! Oh, Hi I didn't see you there! I love looking at the sky. Do you like looking at the sky? '''Kids (offerscreen): Yeah! Kimi: Wonderful! Come look through the telescope. Isn't it great? The galaxy is so sparkly. [ "symphony number 9" plays ] Kimi: Look up there, it's Saturn! What a beautiful planet! It has rings! [ "symphony number 9" plays ] Kimi: I'm dancing with Saturn! [ "symphony number 9" plays, continues to play faster ] Kimi: (gasps) The songs playing very fast. [ music plays faster ] Kimi: Extremely fast! [ music plays even faster ] Kimi: Uh-oh! It seems that ring is coming loose. It fell off! Oh, no! Where is it going to land? Over here little ring! It landed in the playground! [ plays notes ] Kimi: I can't find it! Do you see it? [ plays notes ] Kimi: Where? Kids (offerscreen): Right there! Kimi: You found it! Thank you! [ plays notes ] Kimi: I think the ring might be scared. Hello, little ring! I'm Kimi! And these our my friends. Say "Hello, Ring!" Kids (offerscreen): Hello, Ring! SpongeBob: '''Well, now you and I can get to know the letter of the day. He'd said I'd be here! '''Letter Y: Why, why why why! SpongeBob: Here he comes now! Leter Y: Whyyy! SpongeBob: It's the letter of the day! How do you feel being the letter of the day. Letter Y: I'm having a Yipee Day! SpongeBob: Thanks, letter Y! Letter Y: Your welcome! Yo Yah yo yah! SpongeBob: Wait! Where are you going? Letter Y: Yo-Yo Practice SpongeBob: Ooh! Kimi: Do you see Swiper? Kids (offerscreen): Yeah! Kimi: Where? Kids (offerscreen): There! Rugrats: Swiper the Fox! Swiper no... Swiper: zoop Rugrats: ...swiping. Swiper: You're too late! Ha-ha-ha! You'll never find zero now! Kimi: Oh, no! We have to get Ring back. Kimi: Whoa, I love this ring! Timmy: '''SpongeBob, SpongeBob! '''SpongeBob: Timmy, Timmy! Here I am! Timmy: Hi SpongeBob! Uh-oh! SpongeBob: Uh-oh? What Uh-oh? Uh-oh? Tommy: But he needs to get bigger than that. Chuckie: I know what to do! I'll help ring sing louder. Cresendo! That will help ring grow really big. ♪ La la-la ♪ ♪ la la-la ♪ ♪ la la-la la-la ♪ I need you to sing along When I say "cresendo", sing louder. Cresendo! ♪ La la-la ♪ ♪ la la-la ♪ ♪ la la-la la-la ♪ Sing louder! Cresendo! ♪ La la-la ♪ ♪ la la-la ♪ ♪ la la-la la-la ♪ Uh-oh! Now he's too big! We have to help ring get smaller. Thanks for your help! Kimi: Whoa, I bet this is the beautiful singing I've ever heard, Chuckie! Tommy: That was great! Angelica: That was a super song! KimI: Thanks, Chuckie! SpongeBob: And now we're pleased to bring you, the music brought to you today is by... [ "Your Heart Will Lead You Home" plays ] SpongeBob: Kenny Loggins' new music video "Your Heart Will Lead You Home". Kids (offerscreen): Yay, Loggins! SpongeBob: Thank you for all your help! (back inside the building of daycare, Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica were sleeping, but Kimi is awake) Tommy: (snoring) Angelica: (snoring) Chuckie: (snoring) Kimi: '''Today's show was brought to you by the letter "Y", and the by the number "2". Night, night! (Then, it goes to the purple version of the ending screen) '''SpongeBob: Bye-bye! Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes where Kimi is centered Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:2002